


Love & Hate (Tarou Sakaki)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat on one of the steel benches in the park, the cold seeping through your thin clothes. It was midnight, meaning that the park was completely empty except for yourself. Knowing this, the man that you loved had called you up and asked you to meet him there. Due to certain circumstances, you had to meet in secret. And what better place than a deserted and quiet park at midnight for a secret meeting?
Relationships: Sakaki Tarou/Reader
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Love & Hate (Tarou Sakaki)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a relationship between a high school student and a teacher. If you have a problem with this or large age gaps, please do not read.

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,376 ☁
  * **Pairing** : High School Reader x Sakaki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

**_Cold_ **

You sat on one of the steel benches in the park, the cold seeping through your thin clothes. It was midnight, meaning that the park was completely empty except for yourself. Knowing this, the man that you loved had called you up and asked you to meet him there. Due to certain circumstances, you had to meet in secret. And what better place than a deserted and quiet park at midnight for a secret meeting?

Winter was just around the corner and the temperature had dropped pretty low. Despite this, you still sat on that cold bench, shivering slightly every time the wind blew. It wasn’t long before the male showed up. He didn’t look pleased that you were sitting there practically freezing – since you had left your jacket at home, not expecting the weather to be so chilly.

With a click of his tongue, he removed his jacket and draped it over your shoulders before sitting down on the bench next to you, his arm around your shoulder to pull you into his chest. You smiled in content, breathing in the expensive cologne the man wore.

“Were you waiting long?” He questioned, his stoic voice showing just the smallest trace of concern.

You shook your head and smiled up at him. “No, not at all. It wouldn’t have mattered, though. I don’t mind waiting for you.”

He shook his head, his dark brown orbs narrowing into a glare. “I mind. The last thing I want is to find out that my girlfriend turned into a frozen treat because she waited too long… without a jacket.”

You chuckled, arms wrapping tight around his torso. You knew that it was hard for him to show affection; he just wasn’t used to it. Despite that, he still showed little signs that he did care, and that was enough for you.

Sakaki’s arms snaked around you, pulling you closer to his chest. You relished the warm feeling that he sent through your body. As long as Sakaki was there to hold you, no matter how low the temperature dropped, you’d always be warm.

* * *

**_Music_ **

One thing you loved was music. More specifically, you loved the piano. But it was more than just listening to it. You loved to play, to feel the keys beneath your fingers and know that such beautiful music was being produced by your hand.

You learned to love music even more after meeting Taro Sakaki, Hyotei Gakuen’s music teacher. Music class was where you first met. It was also where you shared your first kiss and decided to start dating. Seeing how wonderful the man was at playing the piano made you fall in love. That’s when you decided to stay after school and ask him to help you get even better at playing. From there, your relationship blossomed.

Of course, due to the fact that he is a teacher and you are a student, it makes things difficult for you, and you have had your fair share of tension and arguments.

“The answer is no,” Sakaki responded, sitting behind his desk and looking through some paperwork. His brown orbs wouldn’t even meet your own.

“Why not? There’s no tennis practice tomorrow, right? Would it really hurt for you to take a break for a couple hours?” You questioned, a scowl on your face as you stood in front of his desk, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Why was he being so uncooperative?

“I have some students to tutor tomorrow. My answer remains.”

“Tarou!” You growled, slamming your hands on his desk. He still paid you no mind. “Tomorrow is our anniversary… doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Not really.” He responded, his voice holding no trace of emotion; he looked completely uninterested in the conversation.

“I guess that means this relationship means nothing, then? Do you care at all?”

“I have more important things to worry about than some spoiled brat who whines when she doesn’t get what she wants.” His voice turned cold, eyes narrowing in anger at the paper in his hand.

Your eyes widened as you stepped back, tears prickling the corners of your eyes. How could he say that? You never asked him for anything! You were the farthest thing from spoiled! All you wanted was to spend some time with the man you thought loved you. You guys never spent much time together because he’s always busy – you understood that and always put up with it, but the one time you ask because it’s your anniversary…

You clutched your shirt where your heart lay, beating painfully in your chest. You could feel the tears rolling down your flushed cheeks and you bit your lip to keep in your sobs. You knew that he wasn’t a man to show emotion or be affectionate, but he didn’t have to be so cold and cruel!

Sakaki let out a sigh, still refusing to look at you. “Stop being so dramatic.”

You shook your head, feeling the shock and pain turn into anger that began to boil inside of you. Now you were being dramatic? Does he even realize just how much his words and actions hurt? Does he even care?

“Excuse me for wanting to spend time with you!” You hissed, feeling yourself shake from a mix of the tears you were still shedding and the anger you now felt. “Don’t worry, Sakaki-sensei. I won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“You’re acting like a child.” He said coldly, eyes narrowed at your shaking form. “The waterworks will not change my mind, knock it off.”

“I hate you… I hate you, Sakaki!” You cried, turning around and running from his office.

Maybe you were over-reacting, but it was painful. It hurt so bad, and he didn’t even care! You hated him… you never wanted to see him again…

So why did it hurt so bad to think that?

* * *

**_Argument_ **

As much as you didn’t want to, you couldn’t exactly skip music class. And so, you spent about ten minutes in front of the classroom door, debating on whether or not you should just skip class and accept the punishment.

No, you shook your head, determination shining in your eyes. You still loved music and you weren’t going to let that uncaring bastard stop you from enjoying it. Taking a deep breath, you slid the door open and slipped inside, moving to sit at the back of the room instead of the front.

The bell finally rang and everyone shuffled into their seats, waiting for Sakaki-sensei to arrive. You weren’t sure why, but you hoped that your words had affected him in some way.

You felt your heart clench painfully when he entered the room; he looked completely normal like nothing had happened. You knew it had been too much to hope for. He was just a heartless bastard, after all.

He didn’t really care about you. That was what you convinced yourself of.

He sent you a heated glare before beginning the lesson. That was the first and only time he paid attention to you during class.

* * *

You hadn’t paid attention to a word Sakaki had said during class. You just couldn’t focus, even if you wanted to – which, if you were being honest, you really didn’t feel like paying attention.

You felt relief wash over you as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. With a sigh, you quickly gathered your things and prepared to leave the classroom. A deep, demanding voice stopped you before you could even move away from your seat.

“I need to speak to you.”

You scowled, wanting to tell him to shove it, but you figured that wouldn’t be a smart move. So instead, you just nodded and approached his desk.

As soon as the last student left the tension-filled room and the door closed, his expression turned to one of anger. An icy chill settled over the room.

“Whatever it is, can you make it quick sir, I have to get to my next class.”

His eyes narrowed. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a week now.”

“Che. Not my problem.”

Sakaki growled, his voice dripping with acid. “Didn’t I tell you to stop acting like a spoiled brat?”

“I’m not acting like a spoiled brat. I’m simply being honest. It’s not my problem if you couldn’t get a hold of me. If I remember correctly, we’re no longer together. You’re nothing more than my teacher, sir.”

You saw something flash through Sakaki’s eyes, though you couldn’t be sure what it was because it disappeared seconds later. If you had to guess, you’d say it was embarrassment at being talked to like that; no one else ever had the guts, not even Atobe.

“You say you’re not acting like a child, but you know damn well that’s not true. You’re ignoring me simply because you didn’t get your way.”

“Heh, is that what you think? You were never happy with this relationship from the beginning. If you didn’t want to be in a relationship with me, you could have just said so, instead of acting like a heartless asshole!” You snapped.

Sakaki leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest. “Detention for yelling and cussing at a teacher.”

You scoffed and headed for the door. Before you slipped out, you looked over your shoulder. “Now who’s being childish? Giving me detention, just because you can’t come up with a good retort.”

Sakaki slammed his fist onto the desk after you left, feeling angry. He wasn’t angry at you, though. He was angry at himself. He really was acting like a child, despite being a well respected grown man. His problem was that he wasn’t dealing with an adult who could lock things away and turn a blind eye and a deaf ear. He was dealing with a teenager who would rather deal with things head-on, rather than lock them away and forget about them.

That was the difference that he never thought to remember.

By that point it was too late; things had already been messed up and it was his fault.

Could he fix it before it became un-repairable? Did he still have a chance?

Silence

You lay in your bed, staring blankly out the open window. Your parents had gone out thirty or so minutes ago, leaving you alone in the house. The silence was killing you because it gave you the chance to reflect on your relationship so far with Sakaki and to reflect on what had happened between the two of you recently. It made your heart lurch painfully.

You let out a sigh, closing your green eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. “I really was acting like a spoiled brat.”

“You’re wrong.”

You jumped in surprise, sitting up in bed and staring at the man standing in the doorway. How the hell did he get in your house? And, more importantly, what did he just say? “S-Sakaki…?”

He walked into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him before making his way over to you. He towered over your sitting form, his expression blank.

“W-What are you doing in my house?!” You demanded, fists clenching around the cotton sheets that covered your legs.

With one swift movement, Sakaki managed to pin you down to the bed, hovering over you with an almost predatory look in his eyes. Seeing you lying like that with your hair spread out over the pillow and an annoyed gleam in your eyes… it really turned him on.

He breathed your name and nipped at your ear, his voice husky and brown eyes clouded with lust. You gasped in surprise when his hand slipped under your shirt, the cold metal of his rings sending a chill down your spine as they slid over your skin. Sakaki took advantage of this, sliding his tongue into your open mouth. You groaned in response, attempting to fight off the wet appendage that was invading your mouth.

After finally winning against you, he pulled back, his face hovering inches from your own. Despite you being young, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Especially right now, in your current position. From your hair that shined like silk, to your sparkling eyes. Every single aspect of you was beautiful. In his eyes, you were a goddess.

He whispered your name into her ear again while his hand pushed your shirt up, exposing the skin to the cold air. His hand continued moving upward until his fingers reached your braw. With a smirk, he slipped his hand under the material, his warm hand grasping onto the mountain of flesh and earning a delighted moan.

He let a chuckle pass his lips before pressing them to your neck, licking and nipping until he left a rather large red mark behind; it was his way of showing that you were taken. He licked up and down your neck before finally coming back to your ear. You didn’t expect the words that left his mouth, despite how low his voice had been. Had you heard wrong?

“W-What?” You stuttered, asking him to repeat himself.

“I’m sorry. For everything.” He pressed his lips to your neck before moving down to leave a trail of butterfly kisses across your stomach. “I didn’t mean anything I said to you.”

You grinned, grabbing the front of his suit and pulling him down until your lips crashed in a passionate kiss. You both let all of your feelings explode, mixing with one another and creating a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“I love you.” He murmured, his hand gently caressing your side.

“I love you too, Tarou.” A small tinge of pink came to your cheeks as you realized that was the first time you had said you loved him, and the first time he had said it, as well.

The silence that night was broken by your moans and Sakaki’s grunts of pleasure. Even though it returned after you fell asleep in each other’s arms, it was a welcoming silence that bore more of a warm and happy feeling, opposed to the cold and saddening one you had previously felt.

* * *


End file.
